bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Ichimaru
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 10''Bleach'' Official Character Book of Souls | gender = Male | height = 185 cm (6'1") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | affiliation = None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = None | previous occupation = Commander of Aizen's Arrancar Army Captain of the 3rd Division Lieutenant of the 5th Division, 3rd Seat of the 5th Division | team = None | previous team = 3rd Division 5th Division | partner = None | previous partner = Izuru Kira, Kaname Tōsen, Sōsuke Aizen | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Shinsō | bankai = Kamishini no Yari | manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 65 | anime debut = Episode 20 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Kōji Yusa | english voice = Doug Erholtz | spanish voice = Hernán Fernández (Spain) Carlos del Campo (Latin America) }} ".......grinning, an act of intimidation." - Tite Kubo was the Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Appearance Gin is fairly ordinary in terms of clothing, and he doesn't wear any unique items. His overall appearance, however, is not as normal. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to visibly reveal their bright sky blue-color.Bleach manga, Volume 20 cover Although he appears to be an early to mid twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair (his name refers to his hair color; gin 銀 is Japanese for silver). He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness. In Hueco Mundo, his outfit, like Aizen and Tōsen's, has been modified since the three abandoned the Soul Society. He now wears a long, white robe over his normal Shinigami hakama. The hilt of his Zanpakutō is visible sticking out from under the robe through the opening down to his waist. Later Gin is seen wearing a white hakama like the Arrancar, instead of the black ones he was last seen in. Gin wears his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands like some do with kimono sleeves. The lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe(s) appear to be black. From other examples, it is likely he is also wearing black tabi with white waraji. His Zanpakutō is not visible with this outfit. Personality Gin is one of the most mysterious Shinigami in the series, since his almost constant smile and slitted eyes, combined with his heavy use of sarcasm and mocking politeness, make it very difficult to discern his thoughts. Many find his demeanor and appearance rather unsettling and there are very few who were willing to trust him even before he was revealed as a traitor. Gin seems to be fully aware of the effect he has on others and more than once has been seen toying with people's emotional states for his own amusement. Both Rukia Kuchiki and Wonderweiss Margela have shown to be rather frightened of him; Rukia noted to herself that she felt like she was being strangled by snakes whenever he spoke, even if he was not speaking to her directly. Gin speaks with a distinct Kyoto dialect, which is polite but indirect. Ever since he was a child, dried persimmons had been his favorite food. Planting and raising many persimmon trees around the Third Division offices, Gin would make the dried persimmons himself before distributing them to other divisions. Due to mistaking a dried sweet potato for a dried persimmon he developed a dislike for the former. During his free time, while still a captain, Gin would often go out for walks around Seireitei. Despite his hobby supposedly being people-watching, it would seem as though he also enjoyed hunting around and searching for an opportunity to create mischief with some poor victim.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ History While living in Rukongai as a child, Gin found Rangiku Matsumoto, a child herself, collapsed on the ground. He offered her some dried persimmon, which he was carrying at the time, telling her that if she could collapse due to hunger, she must have spiritual energy. Rangiku recognized that he must have spiritual energy as well. Following, Gin introduced himself to Rangiku, Rangiku commented on the strangeness of his first name.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, page 1 Gin and Rangiku's shared love of dried persimmon can be traced to that day.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 86 Following their meeting, Gin and Rangiku started to live together and it was during their time together that Gin asked Rangiku when her birthday was and she replied she didn't know, as she never really counted the days until she met him. Gin then told her that from then on, the day they met would be her birthday.Bleach manga; Chapter -12.5, page 5-6 Gin also encountered Aizen while he and Rangiku still lived in Rukongai. While gathering firewood in a forest, when he spotted Aizen and three other Shinigami (who were kneeling on the ground before him), through a clearing in the brush. Spying on them, he saw Aizen take a ball of pink energy from one of the Shinigami's hands and put it in a glass that contained the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 2-3 It was then revealed that earlier, Gin had seen those three Shinigami leaving the area where Rangiku was collapsed, carrying said ball of pink energy that he saw earlier.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 18 Realizing that Aizen must be the leader, Gin resolved to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 18 Gin had a habit of leaving Rangiku most of the time and not telling her where he was going.Bleach Manga; Chapter 133, page 5 During one such incident, Rangiku found Gin draped in a Shinigami's Shihakushō with blood on his face. When Rangiku asked him what he was up to, he replied that he had decided to become a Shinigami and change things so they would end without Rangiku having to cry.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 11-12 Gin and Rangiku joined the Shin'ō Academy together. Since then, Rangiku has been one of the few people Gin seems to truly care for.Bleach manga; Chapter 129, page 3 Approximately 110 years ago Gin graduated from the Academy after just one year, and was given a seated position in the 5th Division. One night, Aizen found Gin after the latter had killed the 3rd Seat of the 5th Division. Aizen praised Gin's efforts and asked his opinion of the 3rd Seat, to which Gin replied that the 3rd Seat was worthless. Aizen immediately gave Gin the now vacant 3rd seat of the 5th Division and covered-up the fact that Gin had killed the 3rd Seat.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15-19 9 years later Gin is shown to be involved in Aizen's plot and assisting him in the Hollowfication of high ranking Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 20 He is present at the Hollowfication of the investigation team sent by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He watched the conversation between Shinji Hirako and Aizen. He didn't seem surprised at the arrival of captains Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page Aizen proceeded to leave the scene of the crime with his henchmen, stating that "there's nothing more to do there". To stop them from retreating, Tessai performed Hadō #88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō against them, only to be countered by Aizen using Bakudō #81., Dankū, enabling their escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 2-14 Some time after this, after Aizen became Captain of the 5th, Aizen told Gin the secret to avoiding Kyōka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis. Gin was still a child at the time when he was told about it.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 14-15 Sometime later, Gin served as the lieutenant of the 5th Division under Captain Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen and Gin saved the surviving young recruits of the Shinigami Academy – Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Renji Abarai, who were out on a field exercise, from a group of huge Hollows.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 27-30 Kira would later become the Lieutenant of the 3rd Division under Gin.Bleach manga; Chapter 173, page 14 Gin eventually became the captain of the 3rd Division around the same time that Byakuya Kuchiki became captain of the 6th Division (less than 49 years ago). Gin however, even as a captain of his own division, was still a loyal subordinate to Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 11-20 At some point during their captaincy, Aizen, Gin and Tōsen secretly visited Baraggan Louisenbairn, the King of Hueco Mundo and Lord of Las Noches. Aizen and Baraggan engaged in a light conversation as Gin and Tōsen watched. Aizen then released his Shikai and showed Baraggan the decimation of his army by the two other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 371, page 4-13 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc Gin first appears with Kenpachi Zaraki, and both were teasing Byakuya Kuchiki about his sister Rukia Kuchiki being sentenced to death, saying that he is depressed, as a noble family wouldn't stand to have a criminal as a member. Byakuya says that he didn't think lower class people could understand the feelings of nobles. Kenpachi counters by telling him not really but he is very bright, and since he is so bright why doesn't Byakuya allow him to finish Rukia off before she is executed. Byakuya states he didn't know if with Kenpachi's level he could actually kill people. Kenpachi challenges him and the two were about to engage in combat, but Gin stops Kenpachi by tying him up and carrying him away.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 9-13 Soul Society arc .]] After Ichigo Kurosaki defeats the gatekeeper, Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, in his quest to save Rukia Kuchiki, Jidanbō lifts the gate to give Ichigo and his companions access to the interior portion of Soul Society. Upon opening the gate, Ichigo finds Gin Ichimaru waiting for him on the other side. Gin purposefully exerts just enough effort to keep them from entering instead of killing them as he should have.Bleach manga; Chapter 74, page 16-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 75, page 3-18 Later, a meeting of the thirteen division captains is called for him to explain his suspicious actions. Gin, being one of the thirteen captains, should have had no trouble destroying them. Gin merely chalks it up to a mistake on his part.Bleach manga; Chapter 83 Upon dispersal of the meeting, 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya overhears a scripted exchange between 5th Division Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Gin, which is meant to further increase his suspicions of Gin's foul play; the exchange hints that Gin intends to kill Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 5-6 As a result, Tōshirō later warns Aizen's lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, that Aizen's life might be in danger due to Gin and that Gin's lieutenant Izuru Kira, on good terms with her, might also be tainted.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, page 17-18 The next day, Aizen's impaled body is discovered by Momo, who immediately suspects Gin is the murderer; his appearance at the crime scene shortly after the fact and carefree attitude despite the seriousness of the situation only seem to confirm this. In a rage, Momo attacks Gin, but is intercepted by Izuru. Lost in her rage, Hinamori releases her Zanpakutō and fires an energy blast at Gin, but it harmlessly curves away from its intended target. Kira also releases his Zanpakutō in an attempt to stop her, but both are stopped by Hitsugaya and arrested. After they are taken away, Tōshirō notes that Gin was preparing to kill Momo. Gin calmly denies it, and Tōshirō threatens to kill Gin if even one drop of Momo's blood should be shed on his account.Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 1-17 fighting Gin.]] After Gin releases Izuru from his cell, Tōshirō becomes suspicious and confronts the lieutenant and captain together. He is interrupted by Momo, who now thinks that Tōshirō murdered Aizen, and subsequently tries to kill him. She grips her sword so tightly that her hands bleed. Tōshirō acts upon his earlier threat and attacks Gin, releasing his Zanpakutō and warning Kira to get out of the way (he suggests at least a twelve-kilometer gap). During their fight, Tōshirō successfully freezes Gin's left arm, causing him to open his eyes and drop his smile for the first time. Upon being trapped by Tōshirō, he attempts to kill Momo as a distraction, but his attack is blocked by Rangiku Matsumoto, who threatens to fight him if he doesn't stop;Bleach manga; Chapter 130-132 Gin relents and disappears without saying a word. Rangiku remembers that Gin has also disappeared in such a way in the past, leaving her to wonder what he was up to.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 5-7 Later, as Rukia is being led to her execution, Gin briefly appears on the bridge to tease her by giving her hope that he would stop the execution if she asked, only to admit he was lying after doing so, thus destroying Rukia's hard-built peace over her coming execution and showing just how sadistic he can be. It is at this point that Rukia mentions her fear of him. This serves only to increase suspicions that Gin was the orchestrator of her execution.Bleach manga; Chapter 145 As Aizen watches Hollowfied Ichigo fighting Byakuya Kuchiki from S.R.D.I., Gin approaches him, wondering if Ichigo already undergone Hollowfication. However, Ichigo is able to regain control over his body, which makes Gin disappointed. But Aizen tells him that there is nothing to worry about as everything is going according to his plan, and that it all begins now.Bleach anime; Episode 295, This flashback only took place in the anime. When Aizen is revealed to be the mastermind behind the entire conspiracy, Gin is revealed to be nothing more than a subordinate and decoy.Bleach manga; Chapter 169-171 As Aizen extracts the Hōgyoku from Rukia's body, he instructs Gin to kill her. Gin releases his Zanpakutō, but Byakuya appears and rescues Rukia, taking the hit in her place.Bleach manga; Chapter 173-177 Aizen, Gin, and Kaname Tōsen are then cornered by most of the other lieutenants and captains. Gin is captured by his friend, Rangiku.Bleach manga; Chapter 177 The three escape to Hueco Mundo with the help of the Menos Grande and are deemed traitors to Soul Society. Before leaving, Gin tells Rangiku he would have liked to be held by her a little while longer, and apologizes to her (this being another rare moment where he is seen without a smile).Bleach manga; Chapter 178 Arrancar arc After Kaname Tōsen severs and destroys Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's arm, Gin accuses Aizen of being cruel and playing with his subordinates just as Aizen comes down from his throne room. Aizen notes that Gin was eavesdropping. Gin points out that Aizen knew that Tōsen would do that as soon as Aizen said what he did. Gin goes on to remind Aizen that they lost five Arrancar. Aizen replies that it is of no concern as they were merely Gillians. Aizen goes on to say that when they have assembled enough Vasto Lordes, the Espada will be complete and then no one will be able to stop them.Bleach manga; Chapter 213, page 17-19 Hueco Mundo arc and Kaname Tōsen for the Espada meeting]] When Ichigo and his friends invade Hueco Mundo, he, Tōsen, and Aizen go into a meeting with the Espada to talk about the intruders.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 18-19 When Aizen sits down Tōsen and Gin stand behind him.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 1 While Tōsen is monitoring the intruders, he is approached by Gin who calls it a bad hobby of his. Tōsen merely comments that he too must be worried about the intruders since he also came, only for Gin to say that he was joking. When Gin tries to enter he is stopped by Wonderweiss Margela and asks Tōsen to deal with him. As Gin notes how Wonderweiss has gotten attached to Tōsen, Tōsen goes on to explain how pure beings tend to be attracted to one another, although he has yet to determine how Wonderweiss is a pure being. Gin then sees that they have passed into the "Den of Tres Cifras".Bleach manga; Chapter 250, pages 14-20 Gin is later seen with Aizen when the news of Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's demise is brought to him. When they are left alone, Gin comments on how Aizen seems to be enjoying himself despite the fact that his subordinates are losing and those kids are getting ever closer. Aizen confesses that he is enjoying himself and asks Gin if he finds this strange. Gin states that he does not find this strange and in fact, is feeling something like enjoyment himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 01-12 As Rukia Kuchiki encounters Aaroniero Arruruerie in Kaien Shiba's body, Gin is seen operating a control panel. Ulquiorra Cifer walks in as he does so, wanting to know about the intruders' progress. Rather than answer the question, Gin comments on the fact that Ulquiorra approached him at all, as he had thought that Ulquiorra hates him. Ulquiorra denies this, and Gin tells him to act friendlier. Gin follows up by saying that he feels lonely after Luppi died. Ulquiorra brings the conversation back on track by asking if Gin has been moving the halls from their original positions. Gin cheerfully denies it, saying that he would not do that to "those kids" and that he also hates sad stories.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, Pages 1-2 He is later seen with Aizen and Tōsen when the former reveals his true plans and leaves with the two to invade Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 314, pages 8-14 Fake Karakura Town arc He later appears with Aizen and Kaname at the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. However, the three are promptly trapped by the Captain-Commander's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 316 After Izuru angrily cuts Abirama Redder for lightly mentioning Gin's name, Gin claims that he is pleased that his former lieutenant is doing well in his absence.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 4-5 When Hinamori arrives to help Matsumoto, Aizen appears somewhat fazed by her appearance but when Gin notes this Aizen only states that her presence won't make any difference.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 5-6 He is later seen again when Hooleer arrives in the Fake Karakura Town, alongside Wonderweiss Margela, and blows out the fire prison that Yamamoto had encased Aizen, Gin and Tōsen in. He is heard remarking about the smell of the Hollow's breath, commenting that it's the smell of death, and is then seen walking free with his two comrades.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 14 After the Visored shows up, he states how nostalgic it was seeing their faces.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 1 Gin is next seen commenting on the noises that Wonderweiss makes calling him a noisy brat that ruins the mood, and expressing that he hates when he's like that. Tōsen responds that his words have meaning and that he should just watch.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 13-14 Upon witnessing Mashiro Kuna easily defeat Hooleer, he comments that Hooleer was Wonderweiss's favorite, while smiling more than usual.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 06 When Mashiro drop kicks Wonderweiss, he laughs and makes the comment of "poor thing."Bleach manga; Chapter 368, page 09 While the Gotei 13 and the Visored were fighting the Espada, Ichimaru was fighting against Shinji until Aizen observes the death of the 2nd Espada and 1st Espada and 3rd Espada fight and tells Gin that it was enough and that they were going to end things.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 19 When Hiyori Sarugaki falls for one of Aizen's taunts and begins to charge him, Gin uses his Shikai to bifurcate her at the waist.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 12-13 Gin then casually comments, "That's one down".Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 14 As the Shinigami and Visored begin assaulting Aizen, Gin is seen commenting on Aizen's power, noting that while Kyōka Suigetsu's power is formidable, he reiterates the fact that Aizen's power is far beyond their comprehension.Bleach manga; Chapter 390 After the appearance of Isshin Kurosaki and his subsequent short departure with Ichigo Kurosaki, Aizen questions Gin as to why he has merely been watching during Aizen's battles. Gin replies to Aizen's question by stating that he did not intervene as he did not see an opening nor did he think Aizen needed aid. During this brief conversation Ichigo appears behind Gin and attacks him only to be blocked, Gin then states that it had been a while since the pair had last fought.Bleach manga; Chapter 398, pages 14-19 He asks Ichigo if he recalls the time after he cut off Jidanbō's arm, recounting how an angry Ichigo flew at him and how at the time he thought Ichigo was such an interesting kid. Ichigo states he does not remember. When Gin asks if he is trying to provoke him, Ichigo explains that he is not saying that he does not remember his sword, but rather his heart. Ichigo further explains his philosophy on battle. He notes that normally he can understand a little of what someone is thinking when crossing swords with them, such as their resolve and whether they look down on their opponent. Gin makes fun of him for being so poetic but Ichigo brushes him off and continues with his explanation. He states that Gin has shown nothing to him and when they last fought Gin was not paying any attention to him, though he is unsure what had his attention. Gin states that he had thought Ichigo was an interesting kid, but now thinks he is simply a creepy one. He then notes that is starting to understand why Aizen is interested in Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 6-10 Gin then begins to talk of his Zanpakutō, asking Ichigo if he knows how far it extends. When Ichigo replies that he does not know, Gin states that it extends 100 times its length. He recalls that when he was a kid people called him . Ichigo maintains his disinterest in the conversation, so Gin asks him if he knows how far his Bankai can extend. Ichigo states he did not come there for a quiz. Gin is disappointed when Ichigo refuses to play his guessing game states that it can extend 13km. Saying that stating the number will not get the point across, he then tells Ichigo this time he won't go easy on him and releases his Bankai, Kamishini no Yari. In an instant several buildings around them are bisected and begin to topple over. He swings the blade at Ichigo, but Ichigo easily blocks it. Gin is somewhat surprised by this as Ichigo asks why, considering there is no way any Bankai could be incapable of being stopped by another Bankai. Ichigo bats Gin's blade away and fires a Getsuga Tenshō, surprising Gin again as he is hit directly by the blast. When the smoke clears Gin is lightly injured and remarks again that Ichigo is a creepy kid.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, pages 10-20 .]] Gin swings his Zanpakutō and cuts another building in two, causing it to topple over and crash into the ground below. He remarks to Ichigo that if he doesn't finish him off soon things could get a little hairy. He retracts his Zanpakutō to its normal length surprising Ichigo. Gin then comments that since his Bankai was stopped, he will have to fight him "the old-fashioned way". He then uses Shunpo to move himself up into the air, he then relentlessly attacks Ichigo. At the first pause in the combat, Ichigo tells Gin that the scariest thing about his Bankai isn't the length, or its destructive power. It's the speed at which it contracts. Gin is impressed by Ichigo's deductive skills and explains the speed that Kamishini no Yari extends as tucks his Zanpakutō under his arm and claps his hands together once. He asks Ichigo if he heard that and explains that his blade is 500 times faster than that speed. Gin remarks that Kamishini no Yari isn't the Zanpakutō with the "ultimate length", but rather the Zanpakutō with the "ultimate speed". But he states that even knowing that leaves Ichigo no chance for victory.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 1-18 After knocking Ichigo into a building with his Bankai, Gin congratulates Ichigo on stopping the attack, calling it a fluke. As Ichigo talks with Isshin, Gin asks Aizen if he interrupted his speech to Isshin. Aizen replies that he had reached the end of his speech as the Hōgyoku begins to envelop Aizen who is attacked from behind by Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, pages 10-19 Gin is then seen watching the battle between Urahara and Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 15 He continues to watch as Aizen emerges with his new form.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 1 While Aizen continues to toy with his opponent with his newfound power, Gin casually talks to Ichigo, telling him that it is inevitable that Ichigo and his allies will die. Upon seeing that Ichigo's resolve to fight has faltered, he regretfully states that Ichigo really is just a kid and that he must be removed from the battle. He then unleashes his Bankai's Butō assault on Ichigo, who dons his Hollow mask in response.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 9-18 After the assault, Ichigo is left winded and his mask shattered. Gin once again mocks Ichigo's frail resolve, noting that back then when they crossed blades in Soul Society, Ichigo was much fiercer than he is now. No longer concerned with him, Gin plainly tells Ichigo to run away.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 3-5 Whilst Ichigo turns to watch Aizen's fight, Gin remarks that Ichigo should not turn away when he's standing right next to him. He tells Ichigo that he is no longer a warrior, Shinigami, Hollow or even a person anymore. He asks Ichigo if he thinks that he can beat Aizen now that he has beaten Isshin, Kisuke and Yoruichi. He offers to allow Ichigo to run, saying that he has lost interest in him and Aizen will be disappointed to see him as he is. Gin finishes by saying that Ichigo 'knows' about Aizen's power and draws his Zanpakutō to finish him, but he is stopped by Aizen. When Aizen asks what Gin is doing, he simply replies that he was testing Ichigo's strength. Aizen instructs Gin to open a Senkaimon so that they can attack the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. As Aizen's transformation completes, Gin remarks that his incubation period has ended and he opens the Senkaimon. He then enters the Senkaimon with Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, page s 10-20. As they travel through the Dangai, Gin comments on the nostalgic feel of the place. Aizen agrees before they are confronted with the . Gin urges Aizen to get going but Aizen holds his ground, prompting Gin to comment that as the Kōtotsu is a being of reason and not Reiatsu, as such, nothing can be done to it with Reiatsu. However, Aizen continues to hold his ground and then destroys the Kōtotsu as it gets close. Aizen then asks Gin what he is afraid of, saying that reason is for those who cannot live without clinging to it. Aizen then invites Gin to come with him to reason's horizon.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, pages 01-07 Once they arrive in Soul Society, Aizen notes that they are some distance away from where Karakura Town is. Gin asks Aizen not to make it sound as if it was his fault, blaming it squarely on Aizen's destroying the Kōtotsu. Aizen concedes that, that might be the case and apologies before starting to walk towards Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 407, page 17 When Gin and Aizen arrive on the outskirts of Karakura Town, Aizen notes that it is likely to be the last time they see both Karakura Town and Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 408, page 18 While in the real Karakura Town, Gin spots Tatsuki Arisawa helping to move her friends, whom Aizen identifies as Ichigo's ally.Bleach manga; Chapter 409, page 22 As they approach Ichigo's friends, Keigo runs away from them. Aizen tells Gin that there is no need to follow him and that they will start with Tatsuki.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 14-19 However, before they can do anything, they are interrupted by Don Kanonji who hits Aizen in the face with his Kan'onball attack and then strikes his trademark pose. Gin, along with Tatsuki, are dumbfounded by Don's antics. As Kanonji proceeds to charge Aizen, he is stopped by Rangiku - who tells both Aizen and Gin that she made it in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 12-19 After Rangiku forces Kanonji to run away, Gin begs Aizen's leave to talk with Rangiku elsewhere. Aizen tells him to take his time and assures Gin that he won't be inconveniencing him. Gin grabs Rangiku and flies up with her but Rangiku tells him to let her go and eventually breaks free to land on the roof some distance away from him. He then asks her what she is doing there when she can barely stand and she explained that she opened a Senkaimon as soon as his Reiatsu disappeared. Gin tells her that he didn't ask her how she got there but what she was doing there. Rangiku answers that it is because of him and that now she can ask him why he's following Aizen and why he betrayed Izuru Kira who had so much faith in him. Gin in-turn asks if that's seriously what she is asking him and demands to know if it was really Kira's faith in him that was betrayed. He then approaches her, saying he doesn't know why she came and upon getting close to her draws his Zanpakutō on her, telling her that she's in the way.Bleach manga; Chapter 412, page 07-14 He is later seen jumping down from the rooftop, leaving Rangiku lying on the ground''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 412, page 17-18 and returns to Aizen's side,Bleach manga; Chapter 413, page 19 prompting Aizen to ask him what happened to Matsumoto, to which Gin simply states he killed her. Aizen admits he is surprised as he thought Gin had feelings for her. Gin states he has nothing like feelings. He then reminds Aizen that he told him long ago that he is a snake, and further explains his mannerisms are akin to that of a snake.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, pages 3-8 As Ichigo's friends run-off, Aizen draws his sword intending to end the game of cat and mouse and move on to hanging their corpses in a visible location and to creating the Royal Key. Gin halts his blade by casually touching the blade and offers to go after the fleeing individuals instead. However, instead of impaling Ichigo's friends, Gin shoots Kamishini no Yari at Aizen from behind his bellowing sleeves. Gin then reveals the only manner of escape from "Complete Hypnosis", touching the blade of Kyōka Suigetsu while it is in its unreleased state, and comments on how it had taken him decades to get that information from Aizen. Gin goes on to explain that he had lied about his Bankai and that his Bankai's true ability lay in being to produce a deadly poison that is capable of breaking down cells. In addition, Gin reveals that his blade extends and contracts by turning into dust for a brief instant. He then shows Aizen that he had left a chip from his blade in Aizen's heart and issues the command "Kill" to Kamishini no Yari, which immediately puts a gaping hole in Aizen's chest, with the Hōgyoku floating the middle.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 8-20 Gin moves to take the Hōgyoku but Aizen grabs ahold of his wrist and throws him, but Gin still gets away.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 6-7 Gin goes around the side of a nearby building and looks at the Hōgyoku in the hand of in his now injured arm. He then senses an eruption of a large amount of reiatsu as Aizen emerges with a new form. Aizen states that this is his victory and that, whether the Hōgyoku Gin stole was within him or not, it is already his. The Hōgyoku in Gin's hand begins to glow prompting Gin to wonder what is happening. As Aizen draws near with the center of his chest radiating light as Gin turns to face him.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 10-17 Aizen slashes him vertically across the chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 415, page 19 The Hōgyoku disintegrates in Gin's hand and reassembles itself in the cross-like structure at the center of Aizen's chest. Gin reaches for it but Aizen grabs him by the wrist, rips off his right arm, and impales Gin through the chest with his blade. Aizen then states that fear is necessary for evolution, the fear that one could be annihilated at any moment. He then thanks Gin for his efforts as he now has risen to an existence that surpasses both Shinigami and Hollow. Aizen throws Gin into a nearby building.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 6-11 Rangiku arrives unharmed and screams his name, she holds him in her arms and cries. As Gin slowly dies, he affirms to himself that he failed, as in the end, he couldn't get back what was taken from her and that he is glad he said he was sorry.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, pages 14-16 Upon Ichigo's arrival Gin notices the strength in his eyes after only seeing the despair in them previously, and takes solace in the fact that he can die and entrust the task of killing Aizen to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 417, pages 13-14 Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: When Gin was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Shinigami Academy, and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Kaien Shiba, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15-19 Gin has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. In his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Hitsugaya would have to choose between saving his own life or Hinamori's without any visible effort. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 15-17 Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gin is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His combat skills were evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. Gin was able to effortlessly keep the upper hand against Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a Shinigami known for his intellect and skill in Zanjutsu, during their battle. He is commonly seen using his Zanpakutō's special ability, which is capable of killing multiple targets in one shot, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, page 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -17, page 28-29 He is able to mix extreme speed with a calm composure and precise attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 9 Great Spiritual Power: Gin possesses captain-level reiryoku. Gin, without any visible effort effort, easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing their general direction.Bleach anime, Episode 62, this only takes place in the anime Shunpo Expert: Though never actually shown using this in combat, after his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin used an impressive Flash Step to retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, page 5 He was also able to fight on even grounds and keep up with Ichigo while the latter was using Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, pages 7-13 Enhanced Durability: Gin is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 20 Kidō Practitioner: Gin's actual skill level in Kidō is unknown, but he was able to teleport himself and Aizen a considerable distance using "Sentan Hakuja".Bleach manga; Chapter 171, page 16-19 He was also able to cast "Hakufuku" on Rangiku Matsumoto, preventing Sōsuke Aizen from perceiving her reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 3 Zanpakutō : It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". *'Shikai': It is triggered by the phrase . In the English Dub, however, he uses a command related to piercing/stabbing and ends the phrase with a personal pronoun (him, her, it) defining who he wants to hit.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 176, page 22-23 :Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, as seen when Gin pushes both Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant Jidanbō out from under the Seireitei gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 14-17 Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname when Gin was younger.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 10 *'Bankai': : In its Bankai form, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. :Bankai Special Ability: Gin's Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as his Shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single slash while standing a great distance away.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 13-16 As Kamishini no Yari, Gin claims that his sword can extend itself up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds, which makes it not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 400, page 17 Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is a highly dangerous ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and instead focuses on the length and power of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 400, page 15-18 However, Gin has also stated that his Bankai is not as fast or as long as he originally claimed, but he hasn't elaborated on this statement further to determine what he is specifically referring to.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 17 :* : Kamishini no Yari's true ability, as well as its deadliest aspect, is not based on its length or speed, but rather its ability to turn into dust for just a second when it expands and contracts. There is a deadly poison inside the blade that dissolves and breaks down cells. He can leave a sliver of his Zanpakuto in an opponent when he retracts Kamishini no Yari, allowing him to kill an opponent at any time he chooses to. He does so by uttering the technique name while placing his hand up to the target, which causes the target to completely break down and dissolve at the cellular level from the inside out.Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 17-19 :* Bleach manga; Volume 46, pages 187-188: By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely on the center of his chest, Gin is able to utilize the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most diligent of observers.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 15 ::* : This ability repeats the action of extending and subsequently contracting Kamishini no Yari, as observed within the technique Butō, multiple times in rapid succession. The entirety of this process is completed in a mere moment, resulting in the individual steps involved in this technique becoming virtually indistinguishable from each other, generating an apparent mass of blades that leave little opportunity for the intended victim to evade successfully.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 16-17 Appearances in Other Media Anime Omake Segment: Arrancar Encyclopedia segments.]] Gin is the host of the Arrancar Encyclopedia, an Omake Segment that airs at the end of some Anime episodes, where he outlines various facts about Arrancar. Each sketch usually starts with the surprise guest for that segment announcing the name of the sketch, at which point Gin will give a short course on a specific Arrancar topic, such as their standard abilities. Once Gin has finished, the person that announced the name shows up to comment on the topic, usually resulting in a humorous retort by Gin. Outside a few exceptions hosted by other characters (such as Kaname Tōsen, Szayelaporro Granz, Dondochakka Birstanne, and recently Ichigo Kurosaki), all episodes have been directly hosted by him. Music: Bleach Beat Collection Bleach Beat Collection First Session Vol 05: Ichimaru Gin is an album inspired by Gin. Gin's seiyū, Kōji Yusa, sings the songs in Gin's voice. *Track: 01 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (The World is Already Above Deceit) *Track: 02 - Fuyu no Hanabi featuring Rangiku (Winter Fireworks) *Track: 03 - Hyōri (Inside and Outside) *Track: 04 - Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni (Instrumental Version) Video Games *Gin has been a playable character in every ''Bleach'' video game to date, except Bleach: Heat the Soul. Several of these games have given Shinsō an additional ability called , which is activated with the command . Gin performs Yarisazame by extending Shinsō into the air, causing swords to rain down on his opponent. *In the games Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd and Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Gin displays the ability to plant his sword into the ground, causing many blades to erupt from the ground and skewer the enemy from below.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 *His Bankai is playable in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where he is capable of utilizing Būto and Būto Renjin. Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA Gin, Aizen, and Tōsen are the last three people to be seen in the OVA. They appear after the credits in the Human world having tea. Gin gets the last speaking role of the OVA, telling the audience to be "careful on your way home." '' Trivia *The color of Gin's eyes has varied throughout the series' medium. They are shown as blue on the cover of Volume 20 and Episode 270 onwards. However, early episodes of the anime depicts them as red, and Bleach: Dark Souls has them colored yellow. *Although only heard in two episodes (22 and 52-53), Gin's "bye bye" has become very popular with the fans and even became the sound of one of Gin's "fast move attack" in Bleach Heat the Soul 5. *While it remains the same in the original Japanese version, Shinsō's release command varies in the English dub of the anime ("''Impale him," "Slay them," "Pierce his flesh," "Shoot to kill,"), as well as in Bleach: Shattered Blade and the DS series ("Shoot 'em dead"). *Gin was among the four Bleach characters to make the top 100 list in Newtype Japan's 2007 list of the most popular anime characters. *Tite Kubo remarked in a 2004 Shōnen Jump character commentary that Gin's popularity, especially among women, was a great surprise to him, as he had attempted to make Gin creepy and off-putting in appearance. *Gin's Shinsō came 8th in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the Bleach best bout poll Ichimaru's fight with Hitsugaya came in fifth place.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, page 1 *The Shinigami Women's Association published a Photo Collection showcasing Gin named White Snake but it was cancelled. Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 28 *Gin was author of the now suspended column That's Absurd for the Seireitei Communication. Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 183 *Gin's theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is "Snake Tongued Beast" by Saybia.Announced by Tite Kubo at the 2011 Bankai festival in Harujuku *According to the Official Bootleg, Gin possessed incredible skill at needle threading.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ Quotes * (To Jidanbō Ikkanzaka) "What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed."Bleach manga; Chapter 75, pages 7-8 * (To Rangiku Matsumoto) "It would have been nice if my capture lasted a little longer. Farewell, Rangiku. Sorry."Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 09< * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "I was just taking a walk and I dropped by to tease you."Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 03 * (To Rukia Kuchiki) "Would you like me to save you?... Just kidding."Bleach manga; Chapter 145, page 10-12 * (About Izuru Kira) "I'm happy that he's doin' so well."Bleach manga; Chapter 320 * "I'm not too fond of sad stories."Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 02 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I thought you were interesting before, but now you're just creepy."Bleach manga; Chapter 399, page 9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Y'know it's useless now. I've been with Aizen-san for a long time an' this is the first time I've seen something like this. Well, I suppose that's a given since he went and absorbed the Hōgyoku while we weren't paying attention. You get it, right? There ain't nothin' more to be done. You an' all them folks are gonna get killed and that'll be all she wrote."Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 11-12 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "Emotions? Nope, I've got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake. With cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty."Bleach manga; Chapter 414, page 7-8 * (As a child, to Rangiku Matsumoto) "I've decided. I'm going to become a Shinigami. Become a Shinigami and change things. So that they'll end...without Rangiku having to cry."Bleach manga; Chapter 416, page 12-13 * (To Rangiku, in his dying thoughts) "If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?" Bleach anime; Episode 308 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation de:Gin Ichimaru es:Gin Ichimaru Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Shinigami Category:3rd Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Deceased Category:Genius Intellects Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts